


Find your patience (Before I lose mine)

by Chilly_chi_noodles



Series: patiences stories [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: ( i made them orgianlly so they could be adorable but why not make a full on backstory), (well im a lesbean but fvcbl;bcd), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other, bye bye, emotions ocs, even i'm gay, i added a few of my ocs as you can see, i can't wait to write them i'm crying, i like lavender snakes fight me bitch, patiences is actually my oc, there will be babys in like the tenth chapter probably, touch starved shyness, virgil is a good uncle (lol little spoilers)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 19:29:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chilly_chi_noodles/pseuds/Chilly_chi_noodles
Summary: Patience was a emotion that barely anyone knew...and if they did they usually stayed far away from the end of the hallway.They never had anyone to lean on when times go rough but that's okay they'd find someone someday after all Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet.But this time was different they couldn't wait anymore nor could they look at their face anymore without bursting into tears, how were they suppose to fix something they didn't even make or do on purpose! it wasn't their fault they looked half lavender corn snake and a weird mixture of human put together.they didn't notice however that a certain emo side had been silently panicking in the bathroom's corner until the emo had calmed down and asked them if they were okay...and they certainly didn't expect what would happen after meeting them.





	Find your patience (Before I lose mine)

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warnings; crying, self hatred, snakes i guess, panic attacks, Haphephobia
> 
> if i missed any please tell me
> 
> well we all meet our friends someway even if its not that pleastent

Patience was a emotion that barely anyone knew...and if they did they usually stayed far away from the end of the hallway.

They never had anyone to lean on when times go rough but that's okay they'd find someone someday after all Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet.

But this time was different they couldn't wait anymore nor could they look at their face anymore without bursting into tears, how were they suppose to fix something they didn't even make or do on purpose! it wasn't their fault they looked half lavender corn snake and a weird mixture of human put together.  
they didn't notice however that a certain emo side had been silently panicking in the bathroom's corner until the emo had calmed down and asked them if they were okay...and they certainly didn't expect what would happen after meeting them.

 

"A-are y-you o-okay?"

I stopped yelling at the mirror and turned around to see who was the person who had said that, and to my horror it was the famous emo anxiety.

"You g-gonna s-say any t-thing?" he said nervously probably from me... who wouldn't be I'm hideous even if I'm important that doesn't change the fact that everyone hates me. He started to stand up albeit a bit wobbly and then took a step towards me, he's getting really close I wanna bolt all the way to my room but I can't move my legs, and its getting harder and harder to breathe. My face starts to feel wet and hot as I shake before he's in arms length of me I collapsed with the lack of air and over exertion from the yelling I did early and the fear I feel right now. The emo kneels down quickly beside me.

"C-can I t-touch y-you?" 

"No!" I scream as loud as I can before trying to get up and make a break for it, after failing five times in a row the emo finally grabs my arm and sits me down.

"Calm down-" he says in a stern but shaky voice "-your only going to make it worse now can you tell me five things you see" he orders softly.

"Uhm a d-duck c-covered s-shower c-curtain, l-light b-blue w-wall p-paper, uhm y-your h-hand o-on m-my a-arm, an o-orange a-and m-my a-awful f-face I-in t-the m-mirror." I say trying to take my focus off his hand but its to close to hot to strong to hot to hot tohotohotohotohot!

"H-hey uhm d-do y-you w-want t-to g-go t-to y-your r-room." he says nervously while holding his thumb to the door.

Yes a thousand times Yes "Y-yes p-please..." I'm so grateful that he takes his hand off my arm but a little more than surprised when he takes my hand and sinks out with me to my front door. I quickly jerk my hand out of his, say a quick goodbye, and dash into my room. I could hear him say he'd be back tomorrow and then leave.

 

I stare at my plush cactus bob and his wife bobby and then slump into my warm, relaxing, nice, lavender smelling blankets. as my eye lids grow heavier I take one last look at the new little flowers that had grown around my white dresser, it was royal blue with hints rosy red and light pink scattered along its many little flowers. I take a deep breathe in and soon fall into a very deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> patience is my smol bean and i will protect them at all cost


End file.
